


We are all connected

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Force Ghost CC-2224 | Cody, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: After living together for decades Cody reflects how time has left behind grief as each being grows old and passes into the Force. Two days after Obi-Wan passed back into the Force, Cody is relieved to be reunited with his husband where they can spend eternity together.Last in the series.(Set 55 years after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	We are all connected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fic for this series, thank you to everyone for taking the time to read, like and comment! It has meant an awful lot! And kept me going through my writer’s block!
> 
> I am going to be finishing up the Fives & Echo spinoff and then I have actually got another AU verse idea. So, I’ll be planning that and writing it to post at some point, I have no idea when that AU will be posted, maybe in the next month or so. 
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> I made a timeline of events to keep everything together, rather than create a new calendar I used the canon calendar. So, the previous fic, when Obi-Wan becomes Head of the Order is set in 1ABY. This fic is set in 36 ABY, I hope this helps make sense when these last two fics are set.

Cody slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, seeing the same old bedroom he had slept in for fifty-five years with Obi-Wan. But something was different, as he began to raise one of his hands, the bedroom door opened and he looked up at his husband and that was when he remembered. Obi-Wan looked exactly how he had at the end of the war. Two days ago, Cody had attended his funeral and placed his husband’s lightsaber in the Hall of Remembrance. Now he knew he had joined his husband in the Force and he couldn’t be more relieved to be beside his cyare once again, his eyes began to fill with stinging tears, “ _cyare_ …”

Obi-Wan hurried to the bed and brushed his slight curls of hair away from his face. At the back of his mind Cody realised his hair was black again, not grey. Cody clutched at Obi-Wan’s robes tightly, desperately, as he buried his face in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. “Hush my dear. It is alright cyare, here we will never be parted again. Everything is well love.” Cody raised his head and smiled through his tears, because his husband was right, now they could never be parted from each other. They sat together on the bed, tightly hugging each other, and Cody felt at peace.

As he looked at his cyare’s copper hair, not a single strand of grey, Cody thought about the grief that had been waying his husband down over the years. The grief had started three years after Obi-Wan was named Head of the Jedi Order when Yoda passed into the Force. It had been a shock for the whole Order and Obi-Wan had had to be the steadying figure for the entire Order, only letting himself grieve in their quarters, with Cody, Aliyash, Ranna, Anakin, Qui-Gon and Feemor, along with Ranna’s Padawan Leia and Anakin’s Padawan Owen surrounding him. After a little while life continued as normal, Aliyash was Knighted eight years after Yoda’s passing, Leia and Owen Knighted three years before her. Cody had seen his husband looking at the younglings in the Creche and knew without anything being said his husband would have liked to take on another Padawan, being sixty-nine years old would not have made him the oldest Master in the history of the Order. However, Obi-Wan’s duties as the Head of the Order kept him so busy, Cody knew his husband would not take on another Padawan, feeling that it would be unfair for the Padawan. So, Obi-Wan had decided, when he was not fulfilling his official duties, to devote his time to his Grandpadawans. And soon after Aliyash’s Knighting, great-Grandpadawans soon started arriving.

Three years into her Knighthood, Leia became the Master to Jysell, a serious young boy who starkly reminded Cody of his husband, with his serious looks and always piling pressure on himself. Owen apprenticed the first Wookie of the lineage, Tyvokk, who always loved to come and listen to Cody and Obi-Wan’s stories. Three years after she was Knighted Aliyash took on her only Padawan, a Mon Calamari, Onol. Something Bant teased Obi-Wan about, stating perhaps Onol would be the first member of Obi-Wan’s lineage to not be so closely connected with chaos and disasters. Something Bant was soon proved wrong about, with Onol accidentally setting fire to the droid she was practicing programming with. Strangely enough the droid became very close to Onol and refused to be assigned away from Onol. Ranna was the only Padawan to copy Obi-Wan by taking on a total of three Padawans, Anakin and Aliyash only taking on one each. Ranna herself had four Grandpadawans, leading to Garen and Reeft to joke that Obi-Wan was trying to control every aspect of the Order using his lineage. One of Ranna’s Padawans, Navo, chose to become a Creche Master. Anakin’s Padawan, Owen, chose to join the Engineer Corps of the Order. Aliyash’s Grandpadawan Feevo went to the Archives, but the main bulk of Obi-Wan’s lineage chose to remain in the Diplomatic Corps.

After Leia fell in love with a scoundrel called Han Solo, much to Anakin’s horror, she married him and they had a son, Ben. Who went on to become Luke’s Padawan. Leia then went on to join the Council along with Aliyash. Something that made Cody very proud, recalling all the words directed at Aliyash, all the beings who were convinced she would never become a Knight. She proved them all wrong. Ten years after Obi-Wan retired as Head of the Order, his successor chose Aliyash to become Head of the Order. At her ceremony Obi-Wan denied shedding a tear, but Cody knew he did.

Two years before, just days after Obi-Wan’s ninety-first birthday, he met his first great, great-Grandpadawan, Jynne, she was Leia’s Grandpadawan and every bit as stubborn as the rest of her lineage. To Obi-Wan’s delight, Jynne also had a love for a good prank. Unfortunately, Qui-Gon had already passed into the Force before Jynne could join the line of lineage members to dye Qui-Gon’s hair.

The loss of Qui-Gon was very hard for Obi-Wan, it was peaceful, but happened four months after Aliyash was Knighted and came three years after Mace died. Cody could see a flicker of fear in his husband’s eyes, Obi-Wan was almost seventy, all of the Masters he looked up to were older than him, he knew the Force was going to start taking back the people he cared about. With every loss Cody saw a piece of his cyare fade away. When Obi-Wan was eighty-one Feemor died and after that Obi-Wan started spending more time in the Hall of Remembrance, just staring at the lightsabers of those he cared about, unable to activate the sabers. It broke Cody’s heart to see his husband so lost, he would watch as Obi-Wan turned to speak to Qui-Gon or Feemor only to suddenly remember they were not at his side anymore.

Nothing could have prepared Cody or Obi-Wan for Anakin’s loss. He had been seventy-five but his early life as a slave, along with Padme’s death, Anakin just faded before their eyes until he was returned to the Force. The loss of his first Padawan for Obi-Wan was heart wrenching and there was nothing Cody could do to ease the loss. But for two years Obi-Wan managed to keep himself going, he kept fighting through the aches and pains of old age, determined to keep going for Cody and his lineage. But there came a time when everyone is unable to fight anymore and all of his past injuries and losses caught up with Obi-Wan, to the point where he found it difficult to get out of bed. Many times, they had been offered to be moved into the retirement quarters, but each time they refused. Obi-Wan didn’t want to leave the quarters that had been his since his Knighting, the quarters he had raised three Padawans in and Cody would never have dreamed of forcing his cyare to leave the home he had spent so many decades in. Their quarters were also the first home Cody had ever had, and just like Obi-Wan, he was very reluctant to leave. But after Obi-Wan had passed into the Force, in his sleep with Cody beside him, their quarters didn’t feel like home anymore and Cody just couldn’t force himself to keep going like Obi-Wan had. Some of his brothers had passed before him, Echo and Fives the year before Obi-Wan, but others like Rex were still going strong. It seemed no one was ever able to age them correctly, the advanced aging early in their lives just meant they could never pinpoint an age, Cody just started adding twenty to his technical age, many of his brothers had. So, Cody had gone to sleep, two days after Obi-Wan’s loss, and now here he was in the Force, his husband beside him once again.

“I must confess,” Obi-Wan said softly into Cody’s ear. “I had not expected to see you so soon.”

Cody leaned back and smiled at his husband as he pushed some copper strands of hair out of his cyare’s face. “When are you going to understand I’ll always follow you.” He smirked as he shook his head, “I can never trust you to _not_ get yourself in trouble. Also, you in the Force with Anakin and Feemor unsupervised, well that can only go wrong in a few hundred ways.” Obi-Wan leaned his head back and laughed, his ocean blue eyes bright with no grief or stress hanging over him.

His cyare stood up from the bed and reached out a hand towards him, “come with me cyare. There are quite a lot of people who want to catch up with you.”

“Just so long as we come back here, just the two of us,” smiled Cody, as he pulled himself from the bed. His limbs no longer stiff or aching.

“I promise,” murmured Obi-Wan softly. Cody pulled his husband in for a kiss, his hands lightly gripping copper hair, and he smiled. Everything was as it should be.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 22/02/2021:  
> I still have some headcanons rolling about my head for this series, although not enough for entire stories. So, I'll just add this piece of info here. As already stated in the series, all Jedi who die have their lightsabers place in the Hall of Remembrance. A custom was started were all the clones who died in the war had their names written in a book (in this verse all clones died with a chosen name, no numbers) with their squads and units listed beside their names. This book is placed in the Hall. Also, once clones like Cody pass away after the war, a piece of their armour is placed in the Hall with a name plaque that gives their name and the unit they served with in the war with their rank listed. So, once Cody passed away, his vambrace was placed beside Obi-Wan's lightsaber and his name plaque noted he served with the 212th, was a Marshall Commander and was Obi-Wan's husband. Armour pieces not put into the Hall are stored away in a special area of the Archives, so no piece of clone armour would ever be thrown away on purpose or by accident. Next to their armour is information about that specific clone and their unit. In this verse the Jedi are determined to have the clones remembered as much as their own fellow Jedi.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Original end note:  
> I used a star wars name generator for original characters and got a little carried away, so I wrote out the disaster lineage with all the Grandpadawans and great-Grandpadawans. I'm not sure if any of you are interested, but here are the lineages:
> 
> \- Yoda – Jan Dooku – Qui-Gon Jinn – Feemor Stahl.  
> \- Yoda – Jan Dooku – Qui-Gon Jinn – Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
> \- Obi-Wan Kenobi – Anakin Skywalker – Owen Courte – Tyvokk (Wookie).  
> \- Obi-Wan Kenobi – Ranna Carn – Leia Skywalker – Jysell Waldar – Jynne Daivik (Obi-Wan’s great, great-Grandpadawan).  
> \- Obi-Wan Kenobi – Ranna Carn – Luca Donnall – Raarkoo (Wookie).  
> \- Obi-Wan Kenobi – Ranna Carn – Luca Donnall – Kodo Agon.  
> \- Obi-Wan Kenobi – Ranna Carn – Navo Tetsu – Eenar Barotr (Mon Calamari).  
> \- Obi-Wan Kenobi – Aliyash Shudar – Onol Mona (Mon Calamari) – Feevo Tana.
> 
> \- Yoda – Cyslin Myr (canon character, but her Master is unknown) – Mace Windu – Depa Billaba – Caleb Dume – Ezra Bridger – Krine Dara.  
> \- Yoda – Cyslin Myr – Mace Windu – Depa Billaba – Luke Skywalker – Ben Solo.
> 
> Again, I'm not sure if any of you would be interested in this info, but I'd just thought I'd share what I worked out to help me keep track of everything:  
> \- Mace and Qui-Gon are 25 years older than Obi-Wan.  
> \- Feemor and Depa are 11 years older than Obi-Wan.  
> \- Obi-Wan is 16 years older than Anakin, 26 years older than Ranna and 43 years older than Aliyash.  
> \- Ranna is 13 years older than Luke and Leia. She is 17 years older than Aliyash.
> 
> 1 ABY – Obi-Wan is named Head of the Jedi Order, aged 58. (Aliyash 15, Leia and Owen 17)  
> 4 ABY – Yoda dies (aged 892).  
> 9 ABY – Mace dies (aged 91).  
> 12 ABY – Aliyash is Knighted and Qui-Gon dies (aged 94).  
> 23 ABY – Obi-Wan retires as Head of the Order (aged 80).  
> 24 ABY – Feemor dies (aged 92).  
> 33 ABY – Aliyash (aged 46) named Head of the Order (Obi-Wan aged 90).  
> 34 ABY – Obi-Wan meets his great, great Grandpadawan (aged 91). Anakin dies (aged 75).  
> 36 ABY – Obi-Wan (aged 93) and Cody (aged 68, but plus 20 years due to advanced aging) die.


End file.
